PC:Adrian Zaroch (BedLlama)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= }} Fluff Description: Zaroch is a thin man of average height and ashen complexion. His face is sharp featured and gaunt, with thin lips and eyes of pure black hiding behind a pair of spectacles. His dark hair is kept short and parted neatly in the center. Background:'Adrian was the third son of a wealthy textile merchant. While he had always shown passion for the arcane arts, he had to learn everything under his own power with no mentor to guide him. His father was a worldly man, and pushed him hard to study history and law. For a time this served him well, practicing wizardry in his spare time while working as a barrister, and likely would still be in this situation today had he not been caught using his talents at the former to further his career in the latter. Gathering his worldly possessions and fleeing civilization before the authorities could catch him, Zaroch slowly spent his resources traveling the lands and accruing arcane knowledge. It was during these sojourns that he discovered the Trial of the Five Darknesses, and after weighing the risks against the rewards, he threw himself at the tribulations with an impassioned vigor. Now having forsaken his humanity to be infused with the power of the Shadowfell, Zaroch returns to civilized lands to replenish his now exhausted resources. '''Hooks:'Zaroch adventures for wealth and arcane knowledge, but has little interest in purely humanitarian efforts unless there is a clear opportunity to get in to the good graces of someone influential. 'Kicker:'Kicker? I don't even know her! Math Attributes Theme & Background '''Scholar 1st: Draconic Language, Use Vulnerability power Wealthy +2 History Defenses Hit Points Surges per Day 5 (Class 6 - 1 Shade) Attacks Basic Magic Missile: 2 base +5 Int damage= 7 damage Dagger: +3 proficiency, +0 Str = +3 to attack, 1d4 base +0 Str = 1d4 damage Powers All attack powers are Int (+5) based, with no further modifiers, for a total of +5 to hit. Additionally, all of his attack powers target Will, and so for brevity's sake I will omit the attack bonus from the calculations below. Any push, pull, or slide effect with the Enchantment key word is extended by 2 due to the Apprentice Enchanter class ability. Beguiling Strands: On hit Int (+5) damage, pushes 3 squares +2 squares from class feature Hypnotism: On hit forces target to make a melee basic attack against new target of my choice, or slides target 3 squares +2 squares from class feature Charm of Misplaced Wrath: On hit slide target 3 squares +2 from class feature, target is dazed. Target makes a basic attack against new target of my choice, with +2 to the damage roll. Grasping Shadows: On hit 2d8+Int(+5) psychic damage, and the target is slowed until the end of your next turn. The burst creates a zone of writhing shadows that lasts until the end of your next turn. Each creature that enters the zone takes 5 psychic damage and is slowed until the end of its next turn. Sleep: On hit target is slowed (save ends), after first failed save target is unconcious (save ends). On miss target is slowed (save ends). Phantom Chasm: On hit 2d6+Int(+5) psychic damage and the target falls prone. The target is immobilized until the end of its next turn. On miss Half damage, and the target falls prone. The burst creates a zone that lasts until the end of the encounter. Any enemy who enters the zone falls prone. Class Features Apprentice Enchanter adds 2 to the distance of push/pull/slide effects with the Enchantment key word, as noted above. Mages get a +2 to will saves, also noted above. Racial Features As a Shade, Zaroch has a +2 bonus to Arcana and Stealth, and training in Stealth. Skills Background Benefit: Wealthy (+2 to History checks) Arcana +5 trained, +5 Int, +2 racial = +12 Diplomacy +5 trained, +4 Cha = +9 History +5 trained, +5 Int, +2 Background Benefit = +12 Insight +5 trained = +5 Stealth +5 trained, +2 racial = +7 Feats N/A Regional Benefits None Equipment Approvals LEVEL 1 Approval 1 Missing Tracking Section, formatting on Fluff/Math section is difficult to read, consider revising. No mechanical issues so Approved, but improving legibility will help you get approvals faster. --WEContact (talk) 18:12, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Approval 2 Approved. MeepoLives (talk) 02:49, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:L4W